Balto: Lights of New Horizons
by FoxOfLight77
Summary: Follow the lives of Balto, Jenna, Steele, and everyone else after Balto saved the children of Nome. Read as one of our favorite wolfdogs and his husky mate go through the trials of life.


**Hello everybody, Kyuubi99 here with a new project that is a collaboration with Omnitrix12 and probably some other authors. *collective groans from readers*. Okay I get that I have been doing a lot of stories at the same time but this is something that I'm really interested. The story will essentially be a Balto TV Series that will retcon the sequels. It will be like some anime-based mangas as it will be split up into arcs with some filler/breather episodes. Hope you people enjoy.**

* * *

A New Life Arc: Episode 1 - A Fresh New Start

It had only been a few days since Balto the wolfdog had successfully retrieved the Diphtheria medicine, thereby saving the children of Nome from the fatal illness. Every day, one family or another could be found celebrating the news that one of their children was well.

To make things even better, the citizens of Nome were beginning to treat Balto a lot better than how they previously did so. Many of the adults gradually felt more comfortable having their children near the wolfdog; Rosie's parents were no exception. Rosie's mom and dad were very grateful for Balto's heroic deed as they dropped the former prejudice that they held for the canine hybrid and even allowed him to sleep at their house with their dog Jenna to show their appreciation.

Balto and Jenna themselves were able spend more time together without fear of Balto being chased out of town on sight. They would normally be seen walking around Nome or visiting Rosie as she was recovering, which in fact is what they were doing right now. Jenna was very happy that not only her owner's life was saved, but that her wolfdog friend was now being accepted by everyone, including the dogs; even by Star, Nikki, and Katlag, aka Steele's former minions.

Steele was not so fortunate. He'd had it rough ever since Balto and the sled dog team had returned. Though his actions during the serum run were unknown to the humans, the dogs lost no time in treating Steele like the criminal that he was. In fact when he had tried to talk to Star, Nikki, and Katlag, they did not hesitate to express their animosity for him. Steele was in his owner's house recalling how horrible the experience was.

Flashback: They Day after Balto and the sled dogs returned

Steele was walking around when he spotted Star, Nikki, and Katlag right outside the boiler room.

"Hey guys, there you are," Steele said as the three dogs turned their attention to the husky.

"What do you want?" Katlag asked harshly.

"That's no way to talk to a friend," Steele responded with annoyance.

"A friend, you're nothing but a lying, two-bit thug," Nikki harshly said to Steele.

"Hey, come on you guys, you're not still angry, are you," Steele said to the three dogs.

"You left us die, you lousy creep!" Katlag said furiously.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Steele asked. "Balto was going to take the medicine. You know I had a reputation to protect."

"Yeah and that gives you the right to sabotage Balto's trail and nearly cause the kids to die," Nikki said half sarcastically and half with rage.

"Oh, if you're so righteous, then why didn't you guys try to help Balto?" Steele questioned. "You were on my side until he won."

Nikki and Katlag were silenced at the question as they didn't know how to respond. They did remember not helping out Balto with facing Steele or getting the medicine off the cliff (not that Steele knew that part) and having joined in on Steele bullying Balto.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Steele said in mocking tone.

"But we realized it before it was too late," Star said out of the blue, with a stern tone. "Sure we made fun of Balto before, but at least we stopped. What did you do, huh?"

The three other dogs were surprised by Star's sudden comments as well as he demeanor.

"Well... umm..." Steele was flabbergasted by Star's sudden behavior. He had never seen the dog act like that.

The husky hung his head as he decided it was best to leave his three former friends. As Steele left, he heard Katlag say, "And don't even think about coming near us again".

Steele then felt snow hit the back of his head as Katlag and Nikki began kicking snow at their former boss. Star could only look on with a sad look on his face.

End of Flashback

Steele was brought back to the present as he some voices from outside the house. When he looked out the window, he saw Jenna and Balto passing by his house. The sight immediately filled Steele with rage and despair.

"That should be me with Jenna," he growled to himself, "not that half-breed. It's his fault that everyone hates me."

Steele hated Balto more than ever after what had happened. The husky felt that his reputation and Jenna were "stolen" from him. To make matters worse for Steele, when he had tried to talk to the rest of the sled dog team they had told him that he was kicked off the team. Now normally the authority to do such a things would belong to the musher, however Steele knew that the dogs would do something to him if he showed up for another run. It was a no-win scenario, and he knew it.

Steele continued with his loathing of Balto. "If that wolf mutt hadn't tried to steal the medicine that I would still be living the good life, " Steele said to himself. He watched as Balto and Jenna rounded a corner, still chatting. "I'll get you for this, lobo," he snarled.

Steele then heard his owner call his name for lunch as he looked back one last time at Balto and Jenna. Steele let out one more growl before heading to his owner.

Meanwhile, Balto and Jenna were having a good chat after they visited Rosie.

"...so then Muk and Luk nearly suffocated Boris with a hug," Balto said, recounting a memory of his earlier years..

"Geez, how did Boris manage to stay alive with those two polar bears around," Jenna giggled.

"That is one of the world's greatest mysteries," Balto said, adopting the tone of someone telling a campfire story. Then he cracked, and they both started laughing.

Their shared amusement was abruptly halted by a Chinook blocking their path. "Oh, Balto and Jenna," the canine said as if he were as surprised as they were by the encounter. "What a pleasant surprise seeing you two here."

This dog's name was Victor. Standing in at 23 inches tall, he was considered by the dogs to be something of an oddball. Victor tended to talk with an extravagant vocabulary from time to time, even if it was clear that the one to whom he was speaking couldn't understand a word. He and his similarly sophistcated owner, Gordon Quades, had recently moved up from New Hampshire in the Unted States.

"What brings you two around these parts of Nome?" Victor asked. His tone bore strong interest; a little too much, really, for Balto's liking or Jenna's. One of the other things Victor shared with his owner was his habit of creeping people out – though it was sometimes hard to say exactly why.

"Oh, hey Victor," Balto replied uncomfortably. "Jenna and I were just visiting Rosie in the hospital".

"How delightful," Victor said with a charming smile, "and is it safe to postulate that she is doing well?"

It took a moment for Balto and Jenna to decipher his question.

"Yes, Rosie's doing fine," Jenna replied awkwardly. "She should be able to come home soon."

"Splendid," Victor beamed. "I must say Balto, it was quite heroic of you to venture through the vast arctic wilderness for those dear children. So many perils, and..."

"Hey, I don't deserve all the credit," Balto said humbly. He still wasn't used to being complimented for the good he'd done – or much of anything else, for that matter. "If it weren't for Jenna and the others, I wouldn't have made it to the medicine. I'm just glad we weren't too late."

"Such humility will get you far in this world my canine cohort," Victor responded. Then his face lit up anew as if he had just remembered something. "Oh, how bemused of me, I was meaning to ask you two something."

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"Well, I have been hearing some comments circulating around that you two are... how shall I put it? Congregating a great deal lately," Victor explained.

"Rumors?" Balto replied uncomfortably as he looked at Jenna. The unease conveyed in his reclining ears and downturned mouth were matched in hers.

"Yes; I don't mean to gossip, mind you, but the word around is that you two have been... getting to know one another in the boiler room." Victor raised his eyebrows meaningfully, underscoring the suggestive tone in his voice.

The canine pair's eyes grew wide with horror as they realized what the Chinook meant.

"Now I don't mean to be unduly inquisitive," Victor went on, "but I was wondering if there might be any factuality in-"

"No!" Jenna blurted, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Definitely not," Balto added quickly.

"Ah; well, alright then. I would not want either of you ignorantly falling victim to truly baseless rumors."

"Thank you for telling us, Victor," Jenna said, clearly mortified

"I think it's best if we head to the beach and hang out at the boat for awhile, don't you think Jenna?" Balto asked in a fraught tone.

"How merry," Victor replied. "Well, I wouldn't wish to encroach any further on your time together. I would be most delighted to see you two later."

"See you later, Victor," Balto said with less-than-complete sincerity.

"Have a great day," Jenna said as she walked with Balto to the ship.

Victor left too, casually strolling into an alley near the butcher. As he entered, an older sounding voice spoke out. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes Eren, I shared with those two about the rumors circling around them," Victor replied.

The dog who had spoken came out from behind a couple of trash cans, revealed himself to be a Greenland dog about three inches taller than Victor himself. Eren was a very manipulative dog as well as a womanizer, though a subtle and steady one at that. Despite not being as sophisticated as his partner, Victor, Eren not was much more capable and resourceful. His subtle, steady demeanor and sharp mind readily lent themselves to a range of schemes.

"Stupendous. Now that they know about the rumors, they're bound to start to feel uncomfortable with each other," Eren smiled. "Then I'll step in and work my magic."

"And what about Steele, Eren?" Victor asked.

"Oh don't worry. With his current reputation, getting him out of the picture should be a piece of cake."

"Eren, this might be your most ingenious plan yet."

"Oh stop it Victor, you're making blush. Come now, we still have much to do."

Eren and Victor proceeded to walk out of the alley to continue with their plan. The serum run might have been over, but Balto's troubles were only just beginning.

* * *

 **It seems Balto's troubles aren't over yet. I created the ideas of Victor and Eren as I was typing this episode. I'd imagine Victor be voiced by J. Michael Tatum and Eren by Kirk Thornton. The two have a mentor and apprentice relationship and their backstories and characters will be expanded (hopefully) as the story goes on. I hope this was a good start for this project and I can't wait to continue it.**


End file.
